


Breathing Lessons

by JetnessAffliction



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: But Sir Vlad is not your sempai, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/pseuds/JetnessAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no duty to be kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Lessons

Vlad isn’t nice to him, not that Slaine can remember kindness these past few months enroute to Orbit.

Vlad is gruff and stern and just like the others, wastes no time in making the distinction between himself, a Martian of the Age of Aldnoah, and Slaine:

“You’re surprisingly diligent for a Terran” He said, on the first day Slaine was assigned for military training. “I’ve never caught you standing still unless Count Crutheo is in the same room. How old are you, now?”

“F-fourteen, sir.” 

“Don’t stutter. Speak more clearly, it’s not as if you didn’t know the answer.”

Slaine isn't sure if he has an ally, but unlike the others, there is no real malice in his voice.

“Yes sir!”

“Hm. Better.” That gruff voice, muttering thoughtfully. “...14 years old. Born on Earth.”

Slaine waits for it, but there is nothing that follows.

“Will I be assigned a combat role?”

Vlad’s eyes sweep pointedly over Slaine, head to toe, and the sigh is hard to mistake.

“If we’re sending the likes of you to the front line, then we’ve already lost it.”

He rarely has free time, but during the most quiet hours he sneaks into battle sims and tries to get accustomed to the Sky Carrier. Vlad teaches him about not hesitating in battle, about being decisive and sure- as that resolve is the most respect you can show your opponent. 

And Vlad frowns when he sees a new bruise on Slaine, but makes no comment. When Slaine offhandedly comments about Crutheo’s piloting style as being brutish, he is scolded immediately for speaking ill of his own guardian. Slaine then asks why Vlad doesn’t have a charge or student of his own, and Vlad replies “what do you think you’re doing here?”

**Author's Note:**

> An unfinished study into Uncle Vlad and Slaine. The guy was jackass in the end, but he had his moments. Written around episode 5. Supposed to have eventually been lewd cockpit sex? the world will never know.


End file.
